


On bended knee

by guitarstrings



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitarstrings/pseuds/guitarstrings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Suddenly, the ring in her pocket weighs heavier with each step that they take to the kitchen." Where Jessica proposes to Trish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On bended knee

**Author's Note:**

> Filling another prompt I received on Tumblr :) "Trishica prompt: Jessica asks Trish to marry her"
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!

Takeout Italian food, check. Nicely arranged dinner table, check. Decent clothes? Check. Clean apartment? Check.

And the most important thing of all sits in her pocket.

Jessica toys with the cuffs of her flannel shirt, feeling uncharacteristically nervous. Why wouldn’t she be? It isn’t like she’s going to pop the most nerve-wracking question in the history of relationships, right?

Maybe she should just leave the ring on the table with a sticky note, leave, and then come back after Trish gets back home. Except… Trish wouldn’t appreciate that at all.

So she waits, deciding that she would do it this night because she knows that if she puts it off, she’ll only end up backing down. And if there’s one thing she does best, it’s getting things over with as soon as the opportunity arises.

Trish has been dealing with her shit since they’ve been thrown together (though not in the best timing) and her issues with attachments. Relationship issues being part of that, too, because for the longest time, the only person she’d been attached to was herself.

That is, until Trish came into the equation. So that makes it two people now, and no one else.

Her feet act of their own accord as soon as the knocks ring through the apartment, and she’s greeted by the sight of a smiling Trish Walker. She almost has to take a step back because _fuck_ Trish looks like she just stepped out of a fashion modeling shoot.

And as for herself… never mind that. At least she isn’t wearing the clothes that she wears every day when she’s out following people.

She doesn’t do a double-take, but Trish doesn’t do well in masking her surprise.

“Wait- are those new clothes?” Trish giggles, her eyes scanning Jessica up and down.

“Maybe, and it’s not important,” Jessica swallows, flustered by Trish’s scrutinizing gaze.

Trish eyes her again but doesn’t say anything more, and Jessica sighs in relief at this. Suddenly, the ring in her pocket weighs heavier with each step that they take to the kitchen. She isn’t being _too_ obvious, is she?

“Tell me, am I forgetting something? This is… I mean this is- _wow_ ,” Trish says as she looks back and forth between the neatly arranged dinner and Jessica in awe.

“You texted me that you were craving for something Italian, so here it is,” Jessica answers evasively, but thankfully, Trish doesn’t press her for more details.

“Oh, yeah. I remember. Thanks, Jess,” Trish smiles and kisses Jessica on the cheek.

Jessica makes a small noise at the back of her throat and pulls out a chair, motioning for Trish to sit on it. Then, she moves to the opposite side and takes her own seat, trying her best not to fidget or act suspiciously.

The alcohol helps her out with that, but she’s careful not to drink too much because a drunken proposal wasn’t part of the plan. Trish talks animatedly, and Jessica listens to every word and offers a few of her own every now and then to let Trish know that she’s all ears for her.

It’s a fairly normal dinner between them all in all, except Jessica is constantly aware of the ring’s presence in her pocket. It almost drives her insane, tempting her to take it out and slam it on the table in true Jessica Jones fashion.

But that’s not what she wants, and Trish doesn’t deserve a half-assed, temperamental way of proposing.

The night goes on, and Jessica watches the way Trish’s green eyes dance and the way her lips curl up into a smile, how she wipes at her chin with a tissue when pasta sauce dribbles down her mouth, how _refined_ she is in everything that she does.

They really are the _perfect_ example of the term ‘opposites attract’.

The anxiety attacking her chest dies down into a warm buzz, and the thought of asking Trish _that_ question doesn’t seem so scary anymore. She wants to leave a little room for doubt, but at the same time, something is telling her that she shouldn’t.

As if on autopilot, Jessica stands up from her chair and sinks down on one knee beside Trish, wordlessly fishing the ring in her pocket. It isn’t anything too fancy or pricey, because she doesn’t know shit about stones and she’d have to work her ass off the rest of her life if she wanted to get those expensive-ass ones that some people bought for their partners.

And most of all, she knows that Trish is the type of woman that would appreciate anything that she was capable of giving her.

That and she can get fairly emotional sometimes. So it’s no surprise to Jessica when Trish’s hands fly to her mouth and tears start prickling her eyes.

“Oh my God!” Trish gasps, her voice cracking as she repeats the words, clearly stunned by the sudden turn of events.

Just like that, the last two years replay in Jessica’s head. Two years of them being _together_ , in every sense of the word after she finally managed to get her head out of her ass and stopped herself from pushing Trish away.

And then the years before that, back to when they’ve been thrown together without choice in that hospital room. Moving to New York together after freeing Trish from her controlling mother. Sharing _this_ apartment before the storm that Kilgrave brought on them both. The six months that left a huge gap between them.

Trish making sure she was okay from a distance in those six months spent apart. Trish being with her every step of the way, every plan that she formulated when she realized that Kilgrave was still alive.

Trish saving her from forging her own path to self-destruction.

Trish tirelessly putting up with her bullshit, without complaint.

Jessica draws in a deep breath and looks Trish straight in the eye, relaying everything to her in silence. She wishes she could say everything that’s running through her head right now, crack a joke, _anything_.

But there’s too much, and she _can’t,_ but Trish seems to understand her, anyway.

“I love you,” is what tumbles out of her mouth, but she says it softly, _meaningfully_ , just like back then.

After she admitted that she’d do anything, _anything_ at all to protect Trish.

“I love you, Trish Walker. Will you marry me?” she says, almost breaking down at the end.

Not more than a split second later, her back is on the floor and Trish is on top of her, hugging her tightly and sobbing _yes_ and _I love you_ many times over, her tears landing on Jessica’s face.

“ _Yes!_ ” Trish yells one last time, bursting into laughter before kissing Jessica.

Jessica feels the kiss ignite every nerve ending of her body, barely able to wrap her head around the fact that Trish had just agreed to marry her. But _fuck_ it feels amazing, and it’s almost like she can just run out to the balcony and _fly._

Not jump from one big gap to another like she always does, but _really_ fly.

She’s barely able to slip the ring on Trish’s finger, what with the trembling of her fingers and how she can barely _breathe_ because Trish said _yes_ not just once, but over and over and over again.

But in the end, she finally manages to, and Trish starts to sob all over again.

“I _knew_ your clothes were new,” Trish manages in between fits of giggles and crying with a teasing glint in her eyes. At that, Jessica laughs and pokes her nose. “I love you, Jess.”

Jessica couldn’t help but kiss her again after that.


End file.
